Tales of Nima
by The Girl who is FandomStruck
Summary: Balbadd was a country of trade and moderate wealth in which many citizens thrived. One such citizen was Nima, who worked in the castle itself. But an opportunity arrives for her to leave Balbadd and she takes it. But what's in the outside world? And why won't the purple haired teen stop flirting with her? (Self-Insert)
1. Chapter 1

**This is kinda based off of many Magi SIs, but this takes place years before Aladdin comes in. Please leave a review and/or a favorite/follow!**

 **I don't own Magi. I only own my character.**

* * *

Lynette was an odd girl. Always with her head in a book. While others her age frequented the mall and enjoyed the ruckus that were parties and large groups, she stayed home and enjoyed the quiet and safe sanctuary that was her room. It wasn't like she didn't have any friends, in fact it was the complete opposite. Her friends respected her needs as an introvert. And because of this, on her final day she was alone. She was walking home from school, as per usual. She had to cross the street to reach her destination. And as she reached the other side, she noticed someone still in the middle of the road, staring at the incoming traffic, like a deer in the headlights. When the red light turned green, and the cars moved forward, she did something that she thought that she would never do. She ran into the street and pushed the teen the onto the sidewalk. As the surprised teen stared at her, Lynnette felt a car come into contact with her body. And she died.

* * *

Safi rushed as fast as she could in the castle corridor to the doctor. Her dirty dress was pulled as high as it socially could go as she arrived in the hospice area. Her neatly-made bun was in shambles as she reached the portly man that was resting in his bed.

"Doctor Earl, come quick! It's Rana! She's gone into labor! And she's not doing well!" The woman rasps out, having ran from the opposite side of the castle. Her flour-stained hands rested on her knees as she hazardously took a few breaths to regulate her heartbeat. The shrewd man glared at her, annoyed that she had woken him up.

"Pah! Why should I care? She has a _foreigner's_ child in her womb. The whore couldn't close her legs for anything. And I should worry about the harlot and her mixed child and lose precious sleep?" He turned around and began to go back to sleep, not looking back at the woman in his room.

Safi glared at the now asleep man and glanced toward his medical supplies, contemplating on whether she should take them. After a moment, she snuck past the unconscious man and stole a small blanket, before running out of the room and rushing to her friend in need. 'Rana, I'm coming to help you. I promised that I would.'

* * *

Lynette felt different. She was somewhere warm, but something was forcing her out of this warm safe haven. She was forced out of her haven into somewhere cold. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she knew that she would have to. As she finally worked up the courage to open her eyes in the cold, wide area, she saw the blurry image of a woman holding her, with butterflies quickly leaving her body. The huge woman was pale and had brown hair and blue eyes that were worn out due to stress. The woman appeared to weakly smile at her and hugged her closer. Tears appeared on her face as she gave her Lynette away to another. "Tell her that I love her, okay Safi? Please make sure that my daughter grows up to be a fine woman."

"I'll take care of her, Rana. I promise. I swear on my life that I will." The woman said, with tears streaming down her face. When she didn't receive a reply, she knew that it was too late. Safi left the room and broke down outside of the room, shaking and dropping to the floor.

"I failed you, Rana. I'm so sorry! If I was faster, than you would still be here and be Nima's mother!"

'Nima? My name is Lynette!' It was at this time that Lynette decided to assess her situation. She was small, smaller than she was originally. And she couldn't control her limbs or speak at all. But at least she had the same skin color, Lynette tried to say. But gurgles replaced her voice. And at that moment, she finally realized her position. She was a baby. She was reborn in a world different than her own. And she might never see her old life again. So she did the only thing she could do at the moment. She cried.

* * *

At the age of 13, the newly-dubbed Nima ran to the kitchen to begin her duties. She now has more coordination than she had when she was born, so she uses this new ability to explore the castle. She now knows that she is in Balbadd and her king-King Rashid Saluja- was out of the castle, planning trade routes in Reim.

'I know I'm in Arabian times, but all of this sounds familiar…' she thought on her way to her destination. She wiped her dark skin and arrived in the kitchen, ready to start her day. Without even honing in on her hearing she could hear the whispers of some not so quiet workers of the castle.

"Look at her. _Foreigner's_ child…. She shouldn't be here…."

"Stay away from her, she's… different from us."

"That girl is not normal…. Just look at her…."

"She has her mother's hair and face. Everything else is her father's, whoever that is."

"She deserved to die instead of Rana. Rana did her work quietly and accepted any job given to her. _She_ stares, with those freaky green eyes of hers."

"Who does she think that she's fooling, learning how to read and write. Does she think that she is better than the rest of us? And where did she come from anyway? She's not from here, obviously."

"Apparently when Heliohapt's ambassador arrived with his party here 14 years ago to discuss trade deals, Rana opened her legs to one of them and when they left, she was pregnant with his child!"

"How crude! She couldn't keep her legs shut and she paid the price for it."

"And now you know the consequences of sleeping around."

'I guess racism and discrimination are some things that time will never get rid of. Yay me.' Nima reflected, rolling her eyes and continued preparing the kitchen for the head chef to arrive. It obviously hurt to listen to them, but hearing insults constantly made her grow a thicker skin, unlike her past life.

"Don't you all have work to do? Don't make me get the head advisor here! The king is coming and do you think that he'll accept no meal and welcoming when he returns?" Nima's savior, Safi demanded, scattering the gossiping workers. With her hands placed on her sides, she demanded respect and authority.

"Nima." Safi's voice called out to her. Her voice once rough and demanding became tender and soft. "You can go now. You've done enough right now. I'll get you when you're needed."

Nima didn't wait twice and quickly left, thanking Safi as she exited the kitchen. She ran to her 'secret place', a dark corner in the library away from everything. She pulled the book that was closest to her out of the shelf and sat down, mesmerized by the descriptions of the many places around the world. From the magicians' academy in Magnostadt, to the sandy lands of Heliohapt, to even Kou, she wanted to visit them all. They were far away from the castle and would allow her to try new things, see new places. But she knew her position. Even if she was reborn into a new life, she was now just a lowly servant girl for the castle. Higher on the social scale to the regular citizens, but still lower than many.

"You seem very interested in this. Do you want to see these places?" A voice drew her out of the book. Nima didn't look up and and responded to the stranger.

"Yes. I would very much like to. But I know that I'll never go. I have no opportunity to leave here. And Safi… I don't know if I could leave her." Her eyes dropped down sadly, accepting her fate in the world.

"Would you like an opportunity to see the world?" In the corner of Nima's eyes, a large hand reached out to her. As she closed the book and looked up at the speaker, her eyes widened at the sight of his long blonde hair. King Rashid Saluja stared down at her with a questioning look in his eye. The brunette scrambled up and half-hazardously put the book away and quickly bowed.

"I'm so sorry! Excuse my crass speaking! Please forgive me!" She said, worrying about what would happen to her. Would he send her to her death for her words? Exile her to the slums? Make her serve under Ahbmad, the spoiled prince?

"No. In fact, I actually have a proposition for you." A small smile appeared on the king's face. It looked like there was something on his mind.

"What? You're not going to punish me?" Uncertainty was clear on her face. He wasn't going to kill her?

"I'm going back to Reim to visit a friend in a week. He's an aspiring merchant. When I return, I want you to come with me to represent Balbadd." The king declared.

"Me? Why me? I'm just a lowly servant girl. There are others here that are better than me? Why not them?"

"Just a lowly servant girl? Can the average servant girl read and write complicated text? Can she argue with other people about the treatment of others? Can she ignore constant hate directed to her?" Nima looked down, not realizing that he noticed her treatment. "If you choose to go, then you can see the world. It'll be difficult, but I know that someone like you can overcome it." Nima contemplated for a moment

"...I need to think about this. I need to tell Safi. I'll tell you when I made my decision, your highness." She quickly bowed to him and exited the room and reached the kitchen, spotting the woman baking bread for later that night. Safi turned and smiled at the teen, her smile dropping as she noticed the look on Nima's face.

"What's the matter, child? It looks like something is on your mind."

"Well… The King arrived. And he spoke to me in the library. Actually… he offered me a higher position. But…" Nima trailed off, not really wanting to finish her statement.

"What's the catch?" Safi caught on to her hesitation, like always.

"... It's away from here. In Reim. As Balbadd's representative."

"Do it." Safi's response was quick and blunt.

Really? What about you? I don't want to leave you here alone…"

"I'll be fine, just go. You need this opportunity. You belong outside of Balbadd, visiting exotic places and meeting new people. Just write to me, okay? I may not know how write, but I'll find someone here who does." Safi's voice grew warm and comforting as she walked closer to Nima. She embraced Nima in a warm hug that reassured her that she will be alright. Nima closed her eyes and breathed in. She got her answer, and she'll tell the king her response later.

* * *

The awaited day arrived and Nima grabbed her bag and exited her room, turning back to look at the place for the possible last time. The room was a small solace for her, keeping out the harsh words and rough outdoors away from her. But like Balbadd, she outgrew it. She rushed out the palace, waving to those smiling at the leaving the palace. The brunette glanced to Safi, who dabbed tears out of the corner of her eyes. As Nima reached the leaving party, she turned back to see palace for possibly the last time. All the good and bad memories rushed back to her and a small amount of tears left the corner of her eye. A hand reached down and touched her shoulder, reassuring her that she will be okay. Nima wiped her tears away and turned to face the exit of the country, ready to face the world.

* * *

Reim was very different from Balbadd. It was bigger, more diverse people, and it was a general hub for travellers. Merchants and entertainers could thrive in the money brought in to Reim. As Nima walked in awe of her surroundings to her destination, she heard the king call her to him.

"Nima, come here." She walked over to the King who was currently talking to someone. She could not see who it was due to the King's height, but she knew that the owner of the voice was male.

"This is Sinbad. He owns the Sindria Trading Company. You're going to be his representative of Balbadd, okay? I think that you'll like him."

As she gaped in shock at the richly dressed, purple haired teen, the final gears in her head shifted. 'Sinbad? Sindria? Oh shit. I'm in Magi.'


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2! Isn't been a while, I'mean currently writing chapters for multiple fandoms at the moment, and school has hit me hard with work. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!

I only own Nima and Safi. Everything else belongs to the creator of Magi!

* * *

'Balbadd…

Sinbad…

Sindria…

Magi…

I'm in Magi… I've only seen up to the Zagan arc! I don't know what happens before Aladdin and Alibaba meet! What if I mess with the past? Will my being here ruin the timeline? ' While she appeared calm on the outside, on the inside, Nima had an internal breakdown. She didn't know what was going to happen and she did not want to interfere with anything.

"Are you okay, fair maiden?" Sinbad's smooth voice broke Nima out of her train of thought. He gently grabbed her left hand and softly caressed it. Nima could see him turning on his charm. It probably would have worked, if she was a simple-minded girl. But alas, she was not.

"Let go of my hand." Nima bluntly stated, looking straight into his eyes. One of the things that she remembered from Magi about Sinbad is that he was a major flirt. It seemed like time would not change that part of his personality. The ruler of the seven seas quickly retracted his hand and jumped back to the king who chuckled as he watched the scene play out.

"Nima here is not like the usual girls you flirt with. She'll be the representative of Balbadd for me. I hope you take good care of her." Rashid put his hand on Sinbad's shoulder.

"Now. Let's go and see your performance, Sinbad. I want to see how you earned all of your money while I was gone." The blonde man smiled to the purple haired teen. Said teen was eager to lead the group to their destination.

The group walked together to the colosseum with citizens walking up and crowding Sinbad. Women more or less threw themselves on him. He basked in the attention that he was receiving. Nima glared at the crowd and pulled the teen from the center of the group of adoring people. As the trio and the following fans that followed behind approached the colosseum, the group separated letting Sinbad enter the arena while Nima and the king found some audience seats to watch the upcoming show.

His way of storytelling his life up to this point was compelling the audience, making them anxious for the next tale. His body language was eager to show every aspect of each tale and his sword drew stares. Even Nima grew interested in the teen's story, wanting to at least know Magi's storyline at this point.

o0O0o

After Sinbad finished his story to his audience, he met back with the king and Nima outside the stadium. He beamed from all the adoration from his fans and the exciting shouts of the children. It appeared that he let the praise go to his head with his next action. Nima was leaning on the side of a building at the time. He leaned over her, putting his arm right above her hair. His other hand caressed one of her braids.

"Were you impressed, my lady?" Nima twitched her eye in irritation. It seemed like he needed another reminder that she wasn't interested in him. She pulled his one of his earrings down to her height, ignoring his whimpers of pain and the king's small bouts of laughter, and answered his question with furrowed eyebrows and a frown.

"Not with that attitude, I'm not." She let go of his golden piece of jewelry, letting him rub his ear for relief, and looked him over again. She sighed. He had some more learning to do. She decided to ask him a question. "And do you really think that you're done earning money?" His confused face gave her the answer she didn't want to hear.

"I almost have 100 gold coins. Isn't that enough for a merchant?" He answered, confused. Nima glared at the teen and began to rant at him.

"Of course not! You haven't thought about the many aspects of being a merchant, have you? You only thought of the license, you idiot! You didn't think of a sign to show off your wares, a way to pay your workers, and even advertising, since you'll be a new merchant! And all of that requires money, you dolt!" She wanted to say more, but Sinbad seemed to get the point. With a smile, he declared that he will earn enough money to start his business. And at that moment, with a small shake of the head and a tiny smile on her face, Nima decided to help him through this process.

With the help of Nima and King Rashid, Sinbad was able to perform his tales in bigger outlets, drawing in more crowds by the day. As he became more popular, he began to write his stories down into fictional tales and his autobiographical novel. Although he hated classwork, Nima learnt that the hard way, Sinbad seemed to love writing stories. And soon, Sinbad's name became known to all in the city as his revenue increased exponentially. Sinbad finally had gotten his wish of becoming a recognizable merchant in Reim.

o0O0o

Several months later, noise was heard from outside of the trading post. More so than usual. As Nima left her room and exited the building, she saw a group of people surrounding and gawking at Sinbad, who was wearing gaudy, expensive clothes. The irritated brunette would have tore Sinbad a new one for spending their money useless clothes instead of other more useful purchases if she hadn't inspected the group of strange characters first. She noted a very tall bluenette man and woman (the woman was taller then the man) and two men covered in wraps. She stood next to King Rashid and his men as the group had its reunion.

"Who is she?" The lavender-haired teen seemed to notice her being there. He assumed a tense stance and looked at her straight in her eye. 'Who am I? More like who is he? I never seen him before in Magi… but then again, I don't remember much from anime…' She started to regret not writing down all she remembered when she had the chance.

"Sinbad, is this your girlfriend?" The bluenette man asked the resident flirt, jabbing his shoulder in Sinbad's chest in a teasing manner. 'That's Hinahoho, one of Sinbad's generals.' Nima recalled, trying to match names to faces that she recognized. He easily loomed over her and gave her a look over. Nima could feel his eyes glance over the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. She covered her chest with her arms and stared back. She wouldn't back down from a stare down.

"He can dream, but it'll never happen." Nima's reply was short and proper. She did not want anyone to confuse her with the future king of Sindria's consort. That would never happen. Never. "Hello, my name is Nima. And I'm the representative of Balbadd for the Sindria Company, it's nice to meet you." She ended her sentence with a bow. While the two bandaged persons stared in shock at the newly introduced girl, the giant man let out a chuckle as he pat her on the back.

"I like her. She has a good head on her shoulders. And Rurumu here would love to have another female with us." The newly introduced woman smiled at Nima and waved. She emitted a warm, motherly aura. Something that Nima hasn't felt since her mother's death. As she relaxed under Rurumu's caring gaze, she didn't notice the conversation around her. She would have stayed in that position for an indefinite time if it wasn't for the king calling her name. When she awoke from her trance, Sinbad and King Rashid were saying their goodbyes. Before getting on his ship for Balbadd, King Rashid stood in front of Nima. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nima, I know that you'll make me proud. Sinbad here will travel and become more known to the world, but he'll need someone to keep him from going astray. Can I ask you to do this task?"

She nodded her head, agreeing to his terms. "I will, sir." The world of Magi is a harsh one. It's safer to stay with Sinbad and his crew for now. Not to mention the fact that she wanted to see this world with her own two eyes. The travels may be difficult, but she promised Safi to enjoy herself, and that she will do. Speaking of Safi, Nima almost forgot something very important to hand to the king. She rushed back into the trading post and hurried out, holding an envelope.

"King Rashid!" Her exclamation alerted the blonde man. She stopped in front of the man, almost winded. After stabilizing her heartbeat, she handed the envelope to him. "This is a letter I wrote for Safi. Can you please give it to her when you return to Balbadd?" The man smiled and agreed, taking the letter and stowing it away in an inner pocket.

"Farewell, Sinbad!" King Rashid stepped on his ship and waved to the harbor inhabitants. "Take care of him, Nima!" The girl beamed, and waved back. As she watched the ship sail away, tears began to trail down her cheeks, but instead of feeling upset, she was happy. She was officially free to explore the world. However she made a promise, and she would keep it. The ship disappeared into the distance of the coast, with the group's shock disappearing with it.

"Huh? Where's Ja'far?" Sinbad's question caught Nima's attention from the coast and brought it into their conversation. 'Ja'far is here already? How young was he when he met Sinbad?'

Hinahoho grew serious. "Right, Ja'far. He's… Ja'far is…" He was interrupted by a boy that hazardously crawled up to the group, obviously tired. And on his back, a giant baby name that was happily pulling his hair. The baby boy was, without a doubt, Hinahoho and Rurumu's son. A smile grew on said man's face. "Baby sitting our son!" The tension in the air disappeared as the baby boy began gurgling and pulling on Ja'far's clothes, not noticing the white haired boy's anguish.

As Nima stared at the giant baby, he seemed to notice her gaze and began to loosen his grip on the poor boy. He reached his arms out and without missing a beat, Nima gently picked up the boy and nestled him in her arms. He smelled like the sea, salty and somewhat briny, but it was pleasant enough. The blue haired baby was a heavy boy, but she was used to holding heavy things, like bags for cooking and stocks of products for trade. The boy in her arms yawned and leaned deeper into her chest, getting comfortable in this new position. Ja'far seemed relieved that the giant weight on his shoulders was taken away, allowing him to breathe easier.

"It seems like Kikiriku likes you!" The kind giantess beamed at the sight in front of her "I've never seen him so calm with someone else! He's a happy boy, but he can be fussy when he's around new people."

"Maybe it's because of my love of children?" Even she didn't know why the boy was interested in her or why she picked him up. In her previous life, her thoughts of children were neutral. She knew their purpose, but she didn't want to interact with any. But ever since her rebirth, her view began to shift. It was possible that her feelings were due to not wanting any child to experience the hardships and discrimination that she faced at that age. Sinbad got her attention again by coughing.

"Well you're apart of Sindria now, Nima. Are you ready to help my cause?" He stretched his hand out to her. After shifting Kikiriku into a different position, she reached one of her arms up, took Sinbad's hand in her own, and shook it with a smile on her face. She was ready for this adventure. She just hoped that the world was ready for her.

"I'd be glad to."


	3. Should I? BONUS CHAPTER

_Hey guys, Fandomstruck here! Sadly this isn't a chapter, but rather me asking a question to the readers. Should I pair Nima with someone? Originally, I planned on making her single throughout the story, but I want your input with this. Should she be with someone? Or should I leave her be? You can also add any suggestions for this story's future! Please leave a comment with your answer! The next chapter is coming soon. And a familiar face will be introduced! Criticism is welcomed as well! It only helps me improve my works. Here's a short bonus chapter for this update, as an apology. I hope you enjoy!_

 **DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Magi and its characters! Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka and other respective owners!

I only own Nima, Safi, and other characters!

o0O0o

It was sunlight that woke Nima from her slumber. With a well drawn out yawn, the now woman awoke from her bed. She had to pull herself away from her husband's warm embrace without waking him. Looking out of the window, she saw the sun began to makes its way into the sky. After rubbing her dreads out of her eyes and beginning to wash up, she began her day. As she stumbled down the stairs, she lazily greeted Hinahoho, who woke up earlier than she ever would.

After walking down the long hall, the woman stopped next to an open window. She stared out of the window and gazed at her surroundings. Sindria was a great country. The citizens of Sindria are happy, its trade is outstanding, and the atmosphere at that moment was calming. Sinbad ran the country smoothly and with pride, of course with the help of the other generals and herself. She was so caught up in her surroundings that she didn't notice someone approaching her.

"You're here again? You know it's not safe walking around with you being pregnant." A familiar voice broke her out of her peaceful trance. She turned to face the man.

Nima frowned. "I'm not fragile like some glass doll. Some walking around the city won't kill me or the baby. I'm sure of that." The man yawned in response.

"Did I wake you up?" She stared at him with some worry. "I'm sorry." She began to smile, gazing at her husband. After all these years, her husband still acted the same, no matter how older he gets.

"No, It's okay sweetheart. I rose from bed when I realized that you were gone." He said with a charming grin. Warmth began to fill her dark cocoa cheeks as she approached her husband with open arms.

He opened his arms and accepted her gift of affection. After a few moments of being in her husband's arms, she looked into his eyes. His orbs were warm and welcoming, sparkling with happiness.

"So…" Nima began. "Since you're now awake, are you ready for finishing your paperwork?" A long groan was the man's response. "If you're so reluctant to start your work, then I'll help with you. I'll take half of your work, okay?" The only noise that could be heard was some of the numerous flies buzzing overhead.

"What, are you scared that I'll finish my portion before you even make a dent in yours?" A smirk grew on her face. Her husband just grinned back at her.

"I'd never dream of it. But first..." His grin was infectious, and quickly Nima smiled back. "Let's go back to bed, its warm embrace, and your own, beckons me." The man covered his mouth as he yawned and picked up his significant other. With a gasp of surprise, Nima was dragged back to bed. Her strong husband lifted her up, cradling her to his chest as he ran to his wanted location. Laughter filled the halls as the duo dashed through the corridors. Opening the door to their shared room, the man all but plopped Nima on the bed, jumping in after her. They both broke out into giggles as they laid on their bed.

"I love you." The man stopped laughing and smiled, pushing a dread out of her face. His touch made her face grew redder as he leaned closer.

"I love you too…" Nima responded, also leaning in closer to the man. They inched closer to each other, with each staring into the other's eyes. Time seemed to freeze as the couple were pulled closer to each other. But before they met in the middle, Nima woke up with a shout.

"Wait. What!" She quickly rose from her bed, with her heart racing. Tightly gripping her covers, she calmed her nerves and laid back in bed. 'Me with him?' She pondered, staring at the ceiling. She reached one of her arms into the air, gripping an imaginary handle. 'It could only happen in a dream…'

'Yeah… Only a dream…'

"If only…" Nima went back to sleep, dreaming of handsome men, happy times, and wedding vows.

o0O0o

 _I left the husband ambiguous to show what might occur in the future. But with who will this happen with? Or will this happen at all? Please leave me the person in the reviews!_

 _See you guys next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Welcome to the official chapter 3! I've seen the comments about what I asked last chapter, and don't worry! I'm not planning on making it a fast track romance. Nima still hates Sinbad's guts and is impartial to everyone else. But I wanted to take your thoughts into consideration as I write these incoming chapters. Hopefully, it'll be a slow burn. But I also don't want this just to be a retelling of Sinbad no Bouken with just Nima added in. I may add 'fillers' i.e. new arcs such as a trip to Kou. How does that sound? Any more suggestions for this story is welcomed!_

 **o0O0o**

Back in the castle of Balbadd, the staff was busy with their tasks for the king has returned from his trading in Reim. Safi was at her station in the kitchens helping prepare a welcoming meal for the king and his soldiers. Nima's absence was noticeable as many chefs had to search for ingredients needed instead of it being found and handed to them. As the head chef stepped out of the kitchen for a quick break, she stared at the ceiling, wondering how her ward was feeling and missing her warm smiles and eagerness in the kitchen. But she knew that Nima could have only improved as a person if she left the grips of the palace and Balbadd behind. Bowing down, she greeted him, welcoming him back from his trip.

"Nima wanted me to give this to you." Safi looked surprised. The king himself delivered the letter to her, an ordinary cook? The handwriting was definitely hers, even though Safi couldn't read its contents, she knew that this was Nima's. But there was a major problem. She couldn't read. Embarrassed, the woman looked to the king, pleading with her eyes so she didn't have to say it out loud. Thankfully, the ruler of Balbadd caught on to her dilemma. The king cleared his throat and began to read the letter's contents.

 _Dear Safi,_

 _I hope you're getting this letter on time! By the time you're reading this, I'll hopefully be seeing new sights. I feel comfortable here. You need to come visit Reim. It is a bustling place full of travelers. As of the time I'm writing this, I'm officially a representative for Balbadd for the Sindria Company! And speaking of the company, the Sindria Company is full of weird characters. There are scarred men, small children, and even a giant couple! And don't get me started on Sinbad. Sinbad, the owner, is a terrible, perverted boy. The women here just throw themselves on him, and he just basks in the attention. Can you believe that? Are all men - or should I say boys - in foreign countries like this? Because at least all the men in the castle had the decency to flirt in guise of conversation. He blatantly flirts to get in their skirts! There are so many things that I want to write more about this place, but I don't know if it'll fit on one piece of parchment!_

 _With tons of love that I cannot begin to list in just one letter,_

 _Nima_

Safi listened intently as he spoke, taking in all of the information. It seemed like the mixed girl was enjoying herself. To think that Nima wouldn't have if been that happy if Safi didn't tell her to leave Balbadd... 'She deserves it after all she went through here…' "I sure hope that she's okay out there…"

o0O0o

"I can see it now. The next country." Hinahoho stated looking at the landscape in the distance. After a year of being apart of the Sindria Company, Nima had gotten used to the antics of her fellow Sindria members. The only girl in the group smiled at the rocky terrain before her.

At the age of 14, Nima matured a bit, thanks to Rurumu's influence. Her brunette hair was now twisted in dreadlocks, but the length of her dreads grew so the tips reached the top of her shoulders. Her green eyes twinkled with excitement and her dark cocoa skin shined in the sunlight as she glanced at the new location. For once, she was happy that she didn't need any glasses like in her previous life.

"We're here! The so called land of purity… the Kingdom of Sasan!" Sinbad beamed at the sight. The reason the group traveled to this location was to negotiate trade with the mysterious kingdom. If it worked with Imuchakk, then it would work with Sasan as well. After docking their boat, the group of four had to travel on foot to the kingdom. The walk was tiring and difficult since they had to go through the mountains on foot.

"Well, Sasan is a mining city situated between the mountains." Ja'far informed the group. 'At least listening to him will pass the time.' Nima thought, putting her attention to the white-haired boy instead of her aching feet.

"The metals produced in Sasan are known for being the purest and of the highest quality. Recently, it's also gained notice for doing trade with Reim. The fledgling Sindria Company is signing a trade agreement with Sasan, so we've anticipated more need than before."

The giant looked concerned. "Yeah, but… Can we really trust the company to Vittel and Mahad while we're gone?" Nima couldn't help but agree with him. After she was introduced to the group, she discovered Vittel and Mahad's background. It wasn't that they were previously assassins, it was that she didn't know if they had the experience to the company in their stead. "Rurumu is there too, but she's busy with the baby so she can't work." Sinbad looked back and responded.

"They'll be alright." He reassured. "Vittel is really giving his all as an accountant; and while Mahad is a quiet guy, he's very good at observing people, so he's great for watching over the hired hands. So… don't worry about those two. This is the first country I'm visiting as the head of a company. Right?" Sinbad's smile made the rest of the group smile with him.

"You say that, but your real motive just to go on an adventure, isn't it?" The giant teased the leader of the company who didn't deny the man's statement.

"Seriously… you two are such kids." Ja'far huffed and shook his head. Nima giggled into her hand. After a while of walking the rocky trail, the group, stopped and stared in shock. The the middle of the multiple mountains, Sasan stood out in all of its glory. Sasan was built on a the side of a mountain with a multitude of stairs spread all over the kingdom for easy accessibilities. There were towers that stuck out of the kingdom. A castle could be seen at the top of the mountain. Looks of relief were apparent on the group's faces as they raced to the entrance.

As they entered the kingdom, the sight of gold and silver caught everyone's attention. Nima's eyes widened as she saw the minerals around her being used in everyday life. 'If only we had those in Balbadd,' She wondered. 'then the servants wouldn't have to work anymore for life!' She didn't notice the stares of the citizens until she heard their whispers. Those dreaded whispers.

"...?! People from the outside? Heathens… from the unclean world… We mustn't get involved with them…" The citizens fled back into the safety of their own homes, leaving the group alone in the street.

Ja'far sighed again before explaining. "Please do take care not to do anything too conspicuous. Except for a select few, the people in this country have had absolutely no contact with the outside world."

"Thanks so much for explaining this earlier, Ja'far." Nima sarcastically said, crossing her arms together as they walked to the Foreign Affairs Tower.

"You guys trading with Sasan? Not possible!" The portly advisor nonchalantly said not stopping with his writing. ...What? Was Sasan's isolation that bad?

"Sasan does not do business with the outside world. We cannot do business with your firm."

"Wait just a minute!" Ja'far stood up straight as he questioned the man. "Excuse me, but metals and minerals from Sasan are circulating in Reim. What exactly is the reason you can't trade with us like you do in Reim?" Without missing a beat, the portly man answered the freckled boy's question.

"That only serves as proof of the friendship between Sasan and the Reim Empire. Sasan's resources are all the blessings of the gods, the Emperor of Reim shares our faith, so he is our comrade, so to speak. The man's face grew dark as he continued to speak. "Companies run by heathens may not have our goods to sell. Sasan accepts only those with righteous hearts."

"That's-" Ja'far began to argue before Sinbad outstretched his hand, stopping any further confrontation.

"I want you to tell me something. What if I, not as a trader, but as a private person, wanted to build a friendship with Sasan?" He began. "I can do all sorts of things for your country. I'm even prepared to follow your culture and religion. That is how strongly I feel about wanting to share with you." He showed a small smirk. "I can do so much for this country's future." The response Sinbad wanted was positive and willing.

...But the response from the advisor was confused. He did instruct the group to ask the Knightly Order, who were the knights in charge of Sasan with the Knight-King being Darius Leoxses. If the group wanted to build relations with Sasan, then they would need to go by him.

Sinbad, being the reckless idiot he was, immediately rushed out of the tower and ran towards the knights, activating his weapon. The rest of the group attempted to catch up with him, with Ja'far being the fastest and Nima herself being the slowest. 'I really need to work on my stamina when we go back to Reim…' The girl finally approached the giant and the former assassin as they watched their leader try to get the knight's attention. She slapped her face into her palm as he happily asked to join the Order of Knights. And as she expected, the group of knights closed the door on the group's faces. Two guard knights stood guard in front of the gate, blocking their way in.

Sinbad attempted to distract the guards (his attempt was so bad that Nima sighed, feeling bad that the guards had to deal with Sinbad's antics). After his attempts ended with failure, the group retreated to a tavern, where they began to discuss their plan while eating. Hinahoho and Ja'far sat on one side of the table while Nima and Sinbad sat on the other. Hinahoho was obviously drunk, teasing Sinbad for his failed plan.

"I would tell you that your plan is stupid, but I'm sure that you already know." Nima drank her water with vigor, thankful that she could hydrate herself. She practically ignored both the conversation and the food in front of her in order to finish her drink. But Sinbad's stupid leering face caught her attention.

"...Sasan's women are full of modest beauty." Nima sighed, supporting her head in her palm. In the corner of her eyes, she noticed some red hair peeking from some barrels. The red hair and the teen it was attached to snaked his way to their table and tapped his finger on the table, catching the other's attention.

"May I share this table with you?" The redhead teen wore Sasan garb, but it was more regal than the ordinary citizens. Sinbad gave him a confused face.

"There are plenty of open seats." He pointed to the table across from them. Nima had to agree with Sinbad. The redhead could have literally sat anywhere else. "You don't have to sit with us…"

"No, that's not it. I just really wanna talk with you guys! I can't ask anyone but travelers from outside. The people of Sasan are forbidden to visit the outside world by doctrine." 'So that's why you don't see anyone from Sasan away from here…' Nima realized, starting at the red head. "Travelers! Would you please a knight like me about the outside world?!" He was a knight? It made sense. His clothes were similar to the Order of Knights. But what surprised her was that Ja'far and Hinahoho didn't notice. The trio immediately began to pamper the knight, trying to appease him. However the woman that served them before noticed the appearance of their new 'buddy'.

"Hey!" She angrily shouted at the redhead, pulling him up by his head wraps. "This facility is for foreigners. Normal citizens, especially knights, aren't allowed here!" She was relentless, now shaking him by his clothes. "Please think of your position! You're not just a knight… you're the son of the Knight King, right?!"

"Son of the Knight King?" The group echoed in shock. Nima was dumbstruck. Was the prince really this… whiny? The owner of the establishment sighed and placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder after she finished her torment.

"This is Mystras."

 **o0O0o**

 _And the resident redhead Mystras appears! See you next chapter! Please leave comments!_


End file.
